


Priorities

by forthesakeoframen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kuroo is a busy man, Not Beta Read, Some Fluff, a lot of angst im sorry, canon kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthesakeoframen/pseuds/forthesakeoframen
Summary: You weren't at the top of Kuroo's list of priorities and you were okay with that.Or so you thought.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am in such an angsty mood that I wrote this in one whole shot. I haven't written angst in so long but I remember seeing a tiktok on the reality of dating a Haikyuu boy and I can definitely envision Kuroo having so much on his plate, it must be hard for him to juggle a relationship too. 
> 
> I'm also a sap though so maybe I will do another chapter with a happy ending.

You were not Kuroo Tetsuro's utmost priority and you were okay with that. After all, you were the one who confessed first and the one who had developed feelings for the school's volleyball captain first.

You always thought yourself as lucky, that Kuroo was willing to accept your confession and go out with you. Not many people would take the chance to do that.You supposed Kuroo's priorities were listed in this order:  
1) Family

2) Kenma (yes Kenma had a category of his own, childhood friendships were on another level)

3) Studies

4) Volleyball

5) Friends

6) You

The order probably changed around a lot, depending on the time of year whether it was nationals season or exam season but you knew you would be at the bottom. You sighed softly, reading the message on your phone.

Tetsu <3 : I'm sorry practice is getting extended for nationals, don't wait up for me.

You remembered insisting before that you would stay for practice to be over but whenever practices ran over time, they really did go over time. To the point the sun had long set and Kuroo would insist on accompanying you home, deeming it unsafe and you knew he lived on the other side of the neighbourhood, which meant he would return home much later. That or the boys would always go out to the convenience store and while you tried to get along with everyone, you realised you were perhaps intruding in their important bonding time.

Swallowing thickly, your thumbs hit against your phone's keypad.

You: Okay :) Good luck for practice, don't overwork yourself

Placing the phone under your desk, you couldn't control the sigh that escaped your lips. "Is he ditching you again?" Your friend raised an eyebrow at you, an unimpressed look gracing her features as she turned her chair around to face you, who sat behind her.

"He's not ditching me," you said, albeit a little too defensively. Your friend continued to look at you, the same look still on her face and you leaned back against your chair.  
You repeated your previous statement again, arms crossed over your chest. "He's busy, he has so many things going on," you stated and you inwardly winced on how it sounded like you were making excuses. If she caught your wince, you friend opted not to comment on it.

"I'm sure he does," she said, nodding slowly, "but y/n, he is your boyfriend surely he can make time for you, and if he can't, isn't he kind of being a jerk for stringing you along like this?" You sat up quickly.

"Kuroo isn't a jerk," you huffed at her, "I don't want to make his life harder with a whiny girlfriend." Your friend rolled her eyes at your refute.

"And ignore the fact he's making your life hard too?" she propped her elbows up, eyes staring intensely into yours, knowing you could not lie if she did that, "when was the last time you two went on a date?" You paused, mind suddenly blanking. In your whole 3 month relationship with Kuroo, when was the last time you two had been together alone? You supposed it was after he got back from training camp, you both had caught up at his place, studying and just hanging out.

"Study dates don't count," your friend interjected your thoughts. You supposed the last time you had your date was around a month and a half ago. And that was your very first date. Upon this realisation, your voice came out small.

"A month and a half." Your friend shook her head in disbelief, sitting back at her chair. Her voice softened.

"y/n.." Your phone buzzed, causing you to jump on your seat as you unlocked your lock screen, an image of you and Kuroo together at the cat cafe he took you on during your first date.

Tetsu <3 : Thank you y/n chan. Text me when you get home, okay?  
It was a simple message, but it had your heart warming your insides. A small smile had slipped from your initial expression and your friend noticed it.

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy, y/n," her voice breaking you out of your reverie, "but I really think you deserve better than this."

////

After splitting off with your friend, you looked up at the sky in its shades of oranges and yellows. It resembled a lot like the sky on the day you first met Kuroo. It was really nothing special. You both had been partners for your lab and the male kept cracking chemistry jokes, you found yourself stifling giggles and joining in. The wide grin on his face had you feeling something and it was only a few months after that you realised one day when you caught yourself trying to find him in hallways or gyms, that perhaps you harboured feelings for the mischievous captain.

You remembered his expression very well. You had no idea Kuroo Tetsuro could be rendered to a blushing mess, but that was his exact state when you had requested to speak to him alone after practice. The light pink that dusted his cheek, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, and his eyes shut. Cute was the only word that registered in your mind and it made your heart flutter to know you had rendered him to such a state.

A fond smile graced your features, remembering his quiet murmur of, "if you'll have me.." The smile soon disappeared as the memory was replaced by another while you walked past a ramen store.

***

_"I'm so sorry," you remembered his deep voice crackling on the phone as you had sat at a table meant for two, "the match with Karasuno ran over time, I don't think I can make it in time.." You remembered reassuring yourself, that this was a one time thing. It wouldn't happen again. The night was lonely, sitting there and slurping a large bowl of ramen on your own, but you told yourself, it'll be okay, there will be other dates._

_***_

_"Chocolate?" His catlike eyes wide as you placed the small box you had carefully wrapped with cat pawprints over the wrapping. You nodded excitedly. "It is Valentine's Day after all! You are fond of hazelnut right?" You could remember the smell of his cologne when he had wrapped you up in his arms. "Thank you." His deep voice entering your ears and eyes sparkling._

****

His face glowing with happiness continued to float in your mind as you took out your phone to check the time, your eyes catching the cute black cat charm that you had strapped on.

_***_

_"A gift?" your voice echoed as you recalled yourself stunned, the week after Valentines Day when Kuroo had presented the black cat charm keychain. You remembered how disappointed you were when Kuroo wasn't able to meet up with you for Valentines, having to accompany Kenma to an important event he had planned months ago. It was cute and delicate. The small beads catching glinting against the light, the cat's paw reaching out as if to bat it. He nodded, a slight blush covering his cheeks, "I actually got one for myself too..." His voice was sheepish as he held up his phone too. "So we could match.."_

4:30pm. Kuroo would still be at practice, you noted to yourself, pocketing your phone into the pocket of your blazer. Walking past a cafe, you caught a glimpse of a high school couple sitting opposite each other, eating some pancakes and laughing to themselves. You could feel your heart growing heavy as another memory drifted through your mind.

_"Congratulations!!" You cheered loudly, reaching out to hug the captain after winning their qualifying match to which he hugged you back tightly. Pulling back you grinned, "we should celebrate!" Kuroo who had his arms still loosely around you, averted his gaze slightly, "Actually the team and I were going to go to a restaurant to get dinner, it's sort of tradition..if you are happy to join us?" While your heart dropped slightly, wanting to spend time with just the two of you, as a week before you both had been swamped with assignments and tests, only managing to squeeze in calls, you couldn't say no to his hopeful gaze and you weren't one who wanted him to pick you between his team. No, his team was too precious and you were also fond of them. So instead, you nodded, lips forming a smile a little too wide._

_"Of course!"_

These were just memories amongst the many others and as they started to pile up while you turned the corner to your street, an unsettling thought had lurked its way into your head. Was it normal, even with someone like Kuroo, to not remember a time when you two had been alone properly being a couple? You looked down at your hand. When was the last time you held hands? Another thought lodged itself into your mind.

Had you two ever even held hands properly?

You bit your lip, searching the edges of your mind for a memory, any, to find none.

_"Tetsu," you were in your room, on the phone with him late at night, the rare moments where you could talk to him properly, where he wasn't running around for his volleyball team, and while you tried to help out in manager duties it was clear you were also struggling with your own extracurriculars at hand, or cramming assignments or tending to Kenma, "did you..maybe want to go on a date soon?" You could hear Kuroo's steady breathing over the phone and a sharp inhale._

_"I'm sorry, y/n, " those words had you blinking back tears you didn't realise you had pent up for so long, "with nationals coming up soon, it might be a little hard. Maybe after, when there is more time?" You remembered biting your lip before nodding because you couldn't do that to Kuroo. You didn't want to take him away from volleyball so you nodded, "yes of course, if you or the team need anything, let me know."_

You blinked, finding yourself standing outside of your house and you felt a small smile creep up, thinking how funny you must look to an outsider.

This wasn't fair.

To you or Kuroo. You wanted to be with him more but he couldn't do that and you couldn't force him to make more time for you but you didn't want to be waiting around for him or to make him feel forced to hang out with you. He already had so much on his plate. You sucked in a breath, taking out your phone. The words 5:30pm flash across your screen. Kuroo should be finishing up practice by now and packing.

You scrolled to his contact, a picture you had taken of him napping when you had studied at your house. He grumbled at how he looked but didn't put up much of a fight when you had set it as his photo.

"Y/n chan, are you home?" You always loved his voice and you were going to miss him adding chan to the end of your name.

"Yeah," you replied, "how was practice?" You heard Kuroo tched and you had to fight back your giggles.

"Lev causing a ruckus, he always wants to spike and he got too excited and accidentally sent a spike towards Yaku's face, that kid," Kuroo sighed, "you should've shown Yaku though! He was ready to jump on him." You both exchanged laughs as you could imagine the sight.

"Knowing Yaku, who would've countered it well though," you stated and Kuroo chuckled, "yep, he did, in fact I was worried he was going to return it right at Lev's face." Your laughter died down as the sky slowly started to become a dark red and purple. The sun starting to set fully and you stared at the clouds, drifting further into the horizon. You swallowed. You were going to miss these moments with him.

"Tetsu?" you asked. He hummed in response, "yeah? Sorry y/n, I will have to hang up soon, Kenma and the coach wants to go over some strategies soon." Kuroo always credited Kenma a lot for their amazing plays but you always made an effort to remember that the team wouldn't get to where it is without its amazing captain. You could feel the edges of your eyes prickling as you cleared your throat.  
Your voice cracked slightly.

"I think we should break up."

Silence. You weren't sure what you were expecting but silence wasn't necessarily one of them.

"Why?" You weren't prepared for the tone of his voice. He sounded so hurt. You swallowed down your words where you wanted to take it back because you couldn't, you shouldn't. You and Kuroo deserved better than this.

"it's not fair," you replied, "to either of us to be in this sort of relationship. I can't remember the last time we did anything couple like besides our irregular study dates, Tetsu. And I know you are filled to the brim with all your commitments. We have different priorities in our minds. I know.." you swallowed, "I know I'm not as a high priority on your list as you are on mine and that's okay, you know? I know you love volleyball and you have to be there for your friends and keep on top of your work..but I don't know if I can do this anymore.."

More silence.

"I'm sorry," you whispered into the phone as you felt the tears threatening to spill your eyelids. You bit your lip to be met with a void. You had figured a phone call wasn't the best way to do this, but you knew face to face would be so much harder and you didn't even know if you wanted to waste anymore of Kuroo's time. You would give him five seconds to say something. Anything.

As you counted slowly in your mind, you felt your grip on your phone tightened, the silence continuing to envelope you as you hit 0. Your throat felt dry as you said your final words to Kuroo as his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, thank you for going out with me." Without another word, you hung up, rubbing your eyes from the tears streaming down your face. You breathed in before looking at Kuroo's profile picture before editing his name.

Tetsu <3

Kuroo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has known Kuroo since they were young, but even now, he realises there are some surprises here and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this is kind of crazy. I didn't expect people to like this as much as they did. I wasn't really planning to extend the fic further but reading all your comments and seeing your support I decided to add two more chapters to this. A lot of you had asked for Kuroo's POV but I ended up focusing this chapter on Kenma as I found it was the best to see Kuroo's side and reader's side as well. There are some references to the manga. Hope you guys like this chapter! As usual leave any comments and thank you again for the support! This chapter takes place during the events of chapter 1.

Kuroo was blushing.

Kenma had to do a double-take just to make sure. The blonde dyed boy could count on one hand the number of times Kuroo has blushed in the entirety he has known him.

"Are you sick?"

Kuroo blinked, turning to him, his mind seemingly slowly processing the question. That was rare too. Kuroo was usually quick and observant of his surroundings, he never dwelled or dragged on things usually.

Something was indeed wrong.

"No, I'm not sick," the taller male said as he began to walk towards the school gates with Kenma trailing behind, cat like eyes combing over his figure to pick up on any hints that might give away his friend's sudden change in demeanour. It was just after practice, maybe he was tired, but Kuroo wasn't like this even when fatigued. He would still chastise him for trying to take short cuts or for trying to sneak some games on his console. The only difference in today's practice was when someone had asked to speak to him shortly after it ended.

Ah.

"Were you confessed to?"

A simple guess but it seemed to hit the nail on the head. A loud hacking noise tears from Kuroo's throat and he turned around, face so red it combatted their volleyball uniform. Kenma raised an eyebrow at this. So he was right. Kuroo's gaze flitted away to the side of the road they were walking on to their bus stop. 

"She's in my chemistry class," the rooster haired male muttered softly, seemingly terrified that someone would overhear him which in Kenma's eyes was valid. He can't remember the last time Kuroo had feelings for anyone, he would always be so fixated on his commitments and goals, it was as though he had no space in his mind for anyone else. Until now that is. 

The captain proceeded to stuff his hands in his pockets, looking over at the skyscrapers that dominated the horizon, "we always partner up for labs. She laughs at all my jokes, she's fun to be around." Kenma nodded slowly at this. He wasn't the best at being sentimental or affection or anything touchy feely in general, but he could see that Kuroo was indeed fond of this person and as his best friend he would want to be supportive of them. If Kuroo said someone was a nice person, he wouldn't doubt him twice. The male could sniff out a snake anywhere. 

But Kenma was also pragmatic. 

"Can you handle it?" the quiet male found him asking, "a relationship? With all your commitments." Kenma had no doubt Kuroo would be a good boyfriend, he was caring and loyal enough, despite being a pain in the ass sometimes and being naggy but when you're in your final year of high school and a captain of a sports team while trying to juggle good grades to go to university, things get tricky. He noticed the ends of Kuroo's lips turning downwards but he opts to not comment on it, instead awaiting his reply. 

"I want to," Kuroo released a sigh, "I want to make this work."

/////

"I'm so sorry," Kenma could make out from the bustling noise of the station as the team waited for their train back to Tokyo from Miyagi. He heard Kuroo sigh deeply, "the match with Karasuno went overtime, I don't think I can make it in time." To be fair, no one had expected the match to turn into several. And no one was expecting a demon duo to emerge so suddenly. Kenma found himself smiling slightly at the sight of the energetic tangerine haired boy. He was indeed an interesting opponent he couldn't wait to face again. 

Kuroo locked his phone and released a small sigh, turning to the tracks as though the train would appear if he did. While Kenma knew Kuroo was immersed in the match, it was also obvious during timeouts where he would glance at the clock anxiously before shedding that away as quickly as it came. Kuroo knew to focus at the task at hand,and he was very good at it. Sometimes too good at it.  
"Will she be okay?" Kenma muttered, his eyes now resting on Tora's figure who seemed to be helplessly crying over the fact they had no manager, a female one to be specific and Fukunaga simply chuckling before telling him to, "Cool down, City Boy." Yaku was going to have to step in soon, the mohawk male was making a loud scene. 

Kuroo turned and gave Kenma a tight lipped smile. 

"She will be fine, it won't happen again."

While Kenma hadn't doubt Kuroo's words before, he had a feeling what he said wasn't going to happen.

////////

It was at practice when the team had noticed Kuroo carry a small bag.

To be specific, a small pink bag with a red heart on the front. Tora almost immediately dived towards it causing Kuroo to bring it above his head to prevent his hands from grabbing the very fragile thing. 

"Chocolate," the second year howled, "Captain! Is it from a girl?? Are you seeing someone? Why don't you let her be manager?? Better yet! Get her friends to help be managers too!" 

Valentines Day was one of the times of the year where Tora would start ranting about their lack of female manager, everyone was used to it by now. Kenma spotted Yaku slapping Kuroo in the back, "hey hey! Who is she? Someone has finally saw some sort of charm in you!" Kuroo turned, smirking as a dark aura enveloped the larger man. 

He chuckled darkly, "I don't want to hear this from someone who is still lacking in DHA!" Yaku's grin simply grew larger, taking a menacing step towards the captain. 

"Oh yeah?" The libero challenged, "well I-" Before he could complete his retort the ever peace maker Kai stepped in between the duo. 

"Let's save the energy for practice," the dark skinned man said amicably before nodding towards the bag of chocolates, "whoever made you that, Kuroo, must like you a lot, best to put it some place where no volleyball can crush it." A soft smile overcame the middle blocker's initial hard features, something Kenma noted that Kuroo really only reserved for very few people in his life, bringing the bag closer to his chest. 

"Yeah definitely."

////////

"God this is so hard."

The two Nekoma high schoolers were currently at a small accessory store in Harajuku. The store employee had kept glancing at them, the surprised look still present in her features despite them still being there for over half an hour. Kenma fidgeted, tilting his head forward so his vision was further minimised. Being stared at was not something he enjoyed with and he proceeded to glare at the source of his problems, Kuroo, who was squinting at a shelf of trinkets, tossing up between a cat plushie and a scrunchie with cat paws over it.

"Why did you drag me here," Kenma practically hissed as two other high school girls walked past them whispering, their large eyes flitting to them occasionally. 

"I remember y/n telling me this was her favourite store," Kuroo replied, picking up the scrunchie to examine the red detailing, "she says she never really buys anything from here because its pricey. Plus today is the only day where we have a large enough gap between after school and practice to come here. The store closes too early otherwise." A frown was painted on the captain's lips, setting the scrunchie deeming it unworthy for you. He ran a hand through his bedhead walking further into the store with Kenma begrudgingly following him on his tail. 

"Okay," Kenma said slowly, shrinking back at the sight of the large Rilakkuma plushie that seemed to take up at least a third of the store while Kuroo skimmed through the shelves that had displayed phone accessories and cute stationery, "but why me?"

"Tora would tell me to buy something scandalous," Kuroo said absentmindedly, plucking a volleyball keychain before placing it back, "Kai had to help the English teacher sort out some reports and I would rather be dead than admit to Yaku I need help." Kenma nodded slowly, gaze sweeping over the shelf. He found it slightly nauseating. The bug eyed cute characters staring back at him. 

"I don't think I'll be much help," Kenma was itching to dig through his bag to take out his console, "I haven't even met her." Kuroo spun around, eyes wide. 

"You haven't?!" Kuroo ran his hand over his hair again before exhaling, realisation dawning over his features, "that's right you haven't, I was meant to introduce you guys ages ago. Exam season really killed me, I completely forgot."

Kenma reached out to, playing with a large orange keychain that you could squeeze, "have you been spending a lot of time with her?" From what he could remember, Kuroo had either locked himself in his room to study for exams or he would be helping devise strategies and organising practises with the team. With all those commitments, he could imagine there was little to run. 

Kuroo averted his gaze. 

"No, just a few study dates here and there, hopefully with exams over, there will be more time," an edge of hope in his tone as he bent down, almost as though someone had set the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"Ah!" The captain suddenly yelled causing Kenma to jump away from the keychain he had been playing. The rooster haired male shot up from his slumped position, nearly shoving the keychain in his hand to Kenma's face. 

"This is it!" 

Kenma took a step back to examine the trinket properly. It was a black cat that had its paw outreached as though to bat away the bead that dangled above it. Behind it, Kenma could see Kuroo's wide smile, the male looking like he was going to erupt any second now.

"She's going to love this!" He bent down to grab another one. The blonde raised an eyebrow at this as Kuroo took long strides to the counter, internally grateful to be leaving this cute hell hole. The Rilakumma was really creeping him out. 

"You're getting her two?" Kenma queried as Kuroo paid for the charms. The captain shook his head. 

"Nah, one of them is for me," the black haired male smiled softly to himself, "after all, we are a pair." 

//////

When Kenma finally met you, he decided there and then, you were too patient and understanding for your own good. The team had welcomed you with open arms and while you were a bit overwhelmed from the attention, particularly from Tora and Lev, you seemed to be fond of them quicker than Kenma had imagined. 

But he also had a feeling you felt out of place. While Kuroo was surrounded by the team, laughing and bantering, you seemed to shy away, watching from the sidelines. It was as though you were afraid to intrude. Kenma walked towards you, a move that surprised even himself and nodded at you.

"Y/n, right?" he asked. You nodded, your eyes shining.

"Yeah and you're Kenma right? Kuroo speaks very fondly of you," and you smile at him to which Kenma felt taken aback. He was used to people giving superficial smiles or tight lipped smiles upon first meeting him. After all he wasn't the most easy going person out there, but your smile was filled with sincerity that had Kenma feeling like he didn't need to retract to his shell. It reminded him of a certain Karasuno player. 

"He speaks fondly of you too," Kenma replied honestly to which your eyes widened, mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Really?" you asked, tilting your head slightly, the disbelief written over your features. 

It was then that Kenma realised why you felt so distant from the team and so hesitant to join anything. It was after the match when he saw you and Kuroo embraced, when you suggested for you and Kuroo to celebrate where your boyfriend had spun it to be a team dinner, that Kenma had understood that maybe Kuroo's priorities were misplaced. 

//////

At this point, Kenma felt sorry for you. 

"I stuffed up, didn't I," Kuroo sighed over the phone as Kenma paused his game to listen to Kuroo's telling of a phone conversation he had with you. You had suggested a date and ultimately the conversation did not go down very well. 

Kenma decided to remain silent, unsure of what to say. He could hear the faint rustling in the background and he took it as a sign that Kuroo was on his bed, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling. 

"You should talk to her properly," Kenma advised, "you both haven't hung out properly ever since that cat cafe date." A part of him felt guilty, as Kuroo had promised him to attend a game championship that Kenma had been looking forward to for months which had led to Kuroo's rare free days to be taken up. The quiet cat eyed boy had offered to go on his own but Kuroo shook his head, although the pain in his eyes were evident, saying he had promised his best friend and he couldn't back down from a promise made a year ago. 

He heard another slight rustle sound before Kuroo opened his mouth. 

"Yeah," his fatigue laced voice trailed off. Ever since Nekoma had qualified for Nationals, it would be obvious Kuroo was on edge. Despite the team doing their best and you, his girlfriend, dropping down to check in and bring food, the pressure was immense and no doubt it would be the heaviest on the captain. It also didn't help that Kuroo wasn't one to talk about his stress and doubts, instead he would laugh it off and let it slide, something that had its downsides. 

"I will," Kuroo's voice came out stronger this time, "soon."

Kenma hesitated, wondering if he was even qualified to give this advice, but he felt a pang of hurt, seeing you and Kuroo both unhappy with being unable to spend time with each other. 

"It's like a game," the setter started, "you're on a roll, or you're too consumed and overwhelmed by everything around you." He paused to see if Kuroo had something to comment on this strange analogy Kenma was conjuring but he heard no protest from the other end. 

"You're battling all these large opponents and you rely on your potions and health points, and you tell yourself it's okay a little longer," Kenma's mind trailed to back in first year when he himself did not associate much with the team members, "and then you're at the final boss and you think you can do it, but then you realise the things you have been relying on..have run out. You have no potions or healers left to help you." He wondered if Kuroo understood. He hoped he did, for his sake and yours. 

"Don't wait too long," Kenma stated, thinking on how he was actually grateful that Kuroo had nagged him to keep going and that he had snapped to Tora, finally releasing and saying how he felt which had allowed him to feel more comfortable in the team.

"Because by the time you realise it, it's already too late." 

/////

It was a few days after that conversation that Kuroo seemed to have a bit more energy. His read blocking was at its peak and he and Kenma had successfully pulled off the feint strategy they had been trying to perfect in the past few weeks. 

"I'm planning to talk to her tonight," Kuroo said, as they took a short break, taking a gulp from his bottle, "I couldn't walk her home today, but tonight, I'm going to apologise and tell her what's been going on." Kenma panted, nodding before opening his bottle and gulping it down. Although he didn't show it, he was glad Kuroo was finally going to be transparent with you. 

Throughout the whole of practice, he could see a fire like energy encompassing Kuroo even until the end when they were picking up the balls strewn around the court, he could see Kuroo fidgeting around, a habit he had as a kid when he was impatient for something. Kenma knew that Kuroo really did treasure you, even though it was hard for him to express it, but Kenma hoped your patience would grant Kuroo to explain himself and you two could at least be happier. 

Kenma chuckled to himself softly. When did he become so sentimental nowadays? He placed the ball into the basket at the end of the court. 

Maybe he was growing and being more transparent with himself too. 

He noticed Kuroo standing at the edge of the court alone while Yaku was telling off Lev for nearly spiking the ball at his face. The tallest male in the team was backing away slowly from the shortest as though he could run away from the libero's wrath. 

Nekomata tilted his head towards the corner of the court, calling out for the players to gather around to speak about some tactics they had been discussing for the past few days. Kenma jogged lightly to Kuroo, "Kuroo! Hurry up, Nekomata wants to speak to us." Upon closer inspection, he spotted the phone in Kuroo's hand. His arm dropped to his side and Kenma tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. Usually Kuroo would never pick up his phone during practice. 

"Kuroo?" It was then the captain turned around and Kenma had to take a step back to fully take in his friend's glassy eyes and downthrodden expression. His eyes immediately flickered to his screen that was unlocked, the image of you in the cat cafe gracing it and your contact as the caller on the front. 

"Are you okay?" Kenma found himself asking, despite knowing the answer. 

In these rare moments, Kenma was wrong. He had overestimated how patient you were. Just like everything, there was a limit. 

And this was it.


End file.
